1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a pin header, and more particularly to a pin header for connecting a plurality of circuit boards together.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, an electrical junction box which is mounted in an automobile houses a printed circuit board for controlling various electronic apparatuses mounted in the automobile. With a rapid increase in number of electronic apparatuses, recently, some electrical junction boxes house a printed circuit board for distributing electric power to various electronic apparatuses, and a further printed circuit board for controlling the electronic apparatuses. Connection pins are used for connecting such a plurality of printed circuit boards together.
JP-A-7-297562 (Conventional example 1) discloses a configuration where, as shown in FIG. 8, PCBs 131, 132 are stacked together via an insulation separator 150, many connection pins 140 are inserted into and passed through many through holes 134, 135 which are formed in edge portions of the PCBs 131, 132, and the passed end portions of the connection pins 140 are soldered to integrate electrically and mechanically the PCBs 131, 132 with each other.
JP-A-2009-026464 (Conventional example 2) discloses a configuration where, as shown in FIG. 9, a first printed circuit board (not shown) and a second printed circuit board (not shown) are stacked together via a spacer (not shown), a plurality of terminal members 220 are then inserted into a plurality of terminal holes (not shown) of the first and second printed circuit boards, and soldered and fixed to a terminal support base 219, and bent portions 220c are disposed in the terminal members 220, thereby relaxing a load applied in the case where the first and second printed circuit boards are installed.